


Say something

by Miss_Kitten



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015), And Then There Were None - Christie
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip and reader were once together, but the memories of what they did were too much for reader to handle and she decided to leave him. The pair meet on the island and, after initial arguments, passion reappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something

Grey and cold morning found you sitting in the kitchen, smoking a cigarette as you wondered whether the decision you had just made was good or not. Truth be told, you could no longer look at the man you loved the same way you had been looking at him before Africa. You simply could not stand it anymore.

The nightmares had left you tired and scared in the mornings and Philip gave you little to no comfort. He was trying, yes, but only at the beginning and now, as he too grew tired of his own fears, he simply wasn’t able to bear more.

You were aware that you and him were drifting apart and you did nothing. You didn’t fight for that relationship, even if you loved him. Your conscious didn’t allow you to carry on and pretend to be unmoved by what the two of you had done.

“Y/N? Where are you?” Philip’s low morning voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you smashed the butt of your smoke in an ashtray.

“In the kitchen,” you answered and gave him a tight smile when he entered.

“You’re leaving, I suppose,” he said, seemingly not bothered by that fact. You knew he would notice your suitcase standing near the front door of your apartment.

“Yes. I just… I can’t do it anymore, Philip. I keep seeing their faces every time I close my eyes,” you said, your voice shaky and weak and he nodded in response, sitting by the table opposite you.

“I won’t lie - I saw it coming. You’re not yourself since we came back from Africa.”

“And you’re surprised? We left those people to die. Breathing human beings. And all that for diamonds. It wasn’t worth it.”

“I know, darling, I know,” he whispered, reaching for your hand, but you pulled it away. You feared that if he touched you, you would give in and stay with him for God only knew how much longer, letting the memories destroy you more and more every day.

If you were to deal with your deeds, to put yourself together, you had to leave him behind. You had to leave him in the past and start anew.

“I have to go now, my train is leaving soon,” you stated after a moment of silence and avoiding each other’s eyes. A part of you hoped he would ask you to not go, that he would promise you a better future, but it wasn’t him. Philip was his own man, and despite your love for him and his love for you, he would never beg for anyone to stay.

“Where will you go?” he asked as you walked pass him to exit the kitchen.

“I don’t think you should know.”

“You’re right, I shouldn’t. I wouldn’t look for you, anyway. You’ve made your decision, who am I to stop you or try to change your mind?” he said bitterly, lighting a smoke.

_Love of my life_ , a thought crossed your mind, but you threw it away and clenched your jaw.

“Goodbye, Philip,” you whispered as you took a step to him and placed a quick kiss atop of his head. He sighed.

“Goodbye, Y/N,” he muttered and you rushed to the door, taking your suitcase with you as you walked out and onto the street. You could feel the tears on your cheeks but you didn’t stop. Determination pushed you forward and you decided to hold onto it.

Meanwhile, Philip ran a hand through his messy hair, growling with anger. The feeling clouded his mind as the door closed behind you and he couldn’t help but blame you. You gave up, you who fearlessly assisted him in every assignment, who stood by his side, who he shared everything with.

You left and you took the last bit of hope with you, leaving broken pieces under the arrogant façade he always put on.

_______

The invitation confused you, to say the least. You could not remember meeting that mysterious Mr. Owen but, on the other hand, you had been meeting a lot of people and you must’ve simply forgotten him. The letter said you and him had met while you were still working with Philip – you figured that was why the name told you nothing. You put that part of your past behind closed door and had no intention in bringing it back.

Yet, the payment was appealing and you needed the money. And so you pushed your worries away and arrived at the place along with Miss Brent and the young man, Anthony. The rest was supposed to come the next day, so you let yourself relax a little while you waited for them.

The island was beautiful and you briefly wondered that maybe you should live on one, away from unwanted attention and people you didn’t really like or want to see. You could made a place for yourself, where perhaps the demons and memories would stop haunting you.

Where maybe, just maybe, you would finally forget about the man you loved.

Little did you know, that it wouldn’t be that easy.

_____

“Philip?” you exclaimed as you went down the stairs to meet the rest of the guests. He was there, in a blue suit, his hair as messy as you remembered, his skin paler then last time you saw him.

“Y/N? Didn’t know you’re still in the business. I haven’t heard of you for years,” he smirked cockily at you and you internally rolled your eyes. Philip Lombard, ladies and gentleman, the arrogant bastard in all his glory.  

“You kept your word then,” you said, folding your arms over your chest. You were frustrated. He didn’t change a bit, maybe became ever cockier than you remembered, but you didn’t expect that his presence would affect you that much. That it would affect you at all.

Because now, as he stood in front of you, all you wanted was to launch into his arms and pretend that all those years apart never happened.

“Always do, remember?” he shot back and without any more word, climbed the stairs after Mr. Rogers as he led the gentlemen to their rooms. You inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to calm your nerves. You wanted to go after him and have a conversation, but, to be frank, you and Philip had nothing to talk about.

With nothing else to do you decided to have a drink. There was just enough your favourite brandy for your drink so you poured it into your glass and sat on the sofa, enjoying a moment of quiet. The dinner was to be served soon and you wanted to compose yourself.

“The best to the princess, huh?”

“What are you talking about, Philip?” you frowned, looking at him as he stood by the table, roaming the bottles with his eyes.

“You had to go and finish that brandy, didn’t you?”

“What- oh…” you panted as it hit you. It was his favourite liquor as well. Narrowing your eyes, you stood up and approached him, handing him your glass, your eyes full of anger.

“Here, have it. Because it always has to be exactly as you want, right? Enjoy your bloody drink,” you said coldly and turned on your feet to storm out of the room, passing by overly joyful Anthony.

Good God, how were you supposed to survive your time on that island with your ex-lover around?

_____

The dinner went by smoothly. You were chatting with Justice Wargrave and Miss Brent, not paying attention to the other side of the table. You were feeling quite good then, only for it to be ruined as soon as the record started playing.

You and Philip were accused of the same thing, which was not surprising. After Africa, you didn’t do anything which might have involved harming anyone. Apparently, Philip was more careful too.

And then, as all of you returned to the room – some of you making drinks, some just sitting still as marble figures – everything happened so fast you could not even register it.

Neither you nor Philip pretended that what was said about you wasn’t true. When Philip confirmed, you did the same. You were both equally guilty and there was no point in hiding it.

Somehow it ignited another fight between the two of you. He said one word too much and it was enough – you kept yelling at him and he fought back and it stopped only when Anthony started coughing and collapsed. You tried to remain calm, acting with cold blood as you ushered terrified guests to their rooms, leaving Blore, Armstrong and Philip to take care of Tony. You didn’t have much hope that he would make it.

Once you calmed everyone down, you went to Tony’s room and saw that there was only Philip left there.

“Poison?” you asked and he nodded.

“Armstrong suspects overdose but Blore and I smelled almonds from Anthony.”

“I see. Need any help?”

“Not from you, thank you,” he said sternly and you clenched your jaw again, choosing to stay silent. Arguments would not lead you anywhere and you had more pressing matter to take care of.

He wasn’t looking at you, yet you nodded and excited, going straight to your room.  You were shaken by latest events but you knew that some time alone would do you good.

You literally jumped on your bed when you heard a knock on your door.

“Y/N, can we talk?”

“Oh, so now you want to?” you spat, swinging your door open and letting Philip in.

“Please, drop the act. I come in peace, I don’t want to fight.”

“Then what do you want?”

“To apologize,” he said and you froze. His voice was sincere and he looked ashamed, yet he kept his eyes on your face, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be behaving like this. I saw you today and I just didn’t know how to react. You still make me lose my mind,” he admitted with a soft smile dancing on his lips and you gasped.

“You never told me how I made you feel.”

“And I should’ve, Y/N. Maybe then you wouldn’t go,” carefully, he made his way to you, weaving an arm around you waist and pressing you firmly against his chest. You grasped on his arms, debating whether to push him away or go with it.

You needed him as much as you needed air and from the look he was giving you, he needed you as well.

“You have no idea how many times I was close to going after you. I wanted to find you and tell you how angry I am, make you regret that you left.”

“Then why didn’t you do it?”

“Would it change anything?” you shook your head as an answer and Philip smiled although it didn’t reach his eyes. You lifted your hand and placed it on his cheek, stroking his skin gently.

He opened his mouth to say something else but you didn’t want to listen. You pressed your lips against his and you felt him respond instantly. The kiss alone had your body trembling from burning desire and you didn’t have to wait long until Philip began to get rid of your clothes.

You, too, were busy with disrobing him and soon enough, your hands were able to touch his skin, to trace along all those edges you had already known, rediscovering them.

Philip lowered his hands to your hips and lifted you effortlessly. You wrapped your legs around his waist and rolled your hips against his erection when he laid you on the bed, extracting a low moan from him.

In the next moment, you felt him at your entrance and with one thrust he was sheathed within you. You both moaned at the sensation, locking your lips again in a searing kiss and you dug your nails into his shoulders to give him a sign that he could move.

Philip’s pace was frantic. He was pounding into you relentlessly, making it hard for you to breath. You could only cry his name as he pushed into you harder and harder, your mewls only fueling his passion. Your walls pulsed around his member and he growled lowly, biting at your collarbone and sucking on the sensitive skin there.

Few more pumps and you were coming undone, raking your nails over his back, his name on your lips as you walls clenched. He reached his climax just after you, whimpering your name as he spent himself deep inside you.

With the tips of your fingers you stroked his back tenderly as the two of you were catching your breaths. Philip was peppering your neck with soft kisses and when he tilted his head to look you in the eye, you already knew what he would say.

“I love you, Y/N. Always have been.”


End file.
